fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Congalala
Fire (Specific Food Eaten) |ailments = Extreme Fireblight Putrid Soiled Sound Asleep Lingering Paralysis Corrupted Poison Extreme Blastblight |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Zenith Congalala is an immensely powerful variant of Congalala whose developed parts are its rear, which has become notably large and rigid over the years, and stomach, which stores the contents of its meals and allows it to use a wide array of status effects at any time. To scare foes away, it has styled its hair to resemble a gigantic afro, and has painted its face in a way that makes it resemble a clown's. Physiology Zenith Congalala greatly resembles its vanilla counterpart, but also has many changes to set itself apart from it. Its face resembles a clown's, being chalk-white with ruby-red lips, cheeks, and circles around the eyes, and it has a large, lime-green afro with a yellow patch in the middle instead of a small comb. Its fur is magenta instead of pale pink, and it has a beard like Emerald Congalala's instead of a goatee. Its claws are a lot longer and thicker, allowing for stronger blows. Its most notable feature is its buttocks, which are much larger than an ordinary individual's, covered in tough plating, and are frequently inflamed. It is also considerably bigger and fatter than an ordinary Congalala. Ecology Like Congalala, Zenith Congalala is an omnivore, but unlike its ordinary counterpart, it does not lead smaller troops into battle, for its overwhelming stench is so potent that the smaller apes go into a state of shock and drop dead upon smelling it. A nomad by nature, it travels from location to location in search of food, and is not picky about what it eats, consuming anything that looks palatable. Its claws are notably longer and thicker, making them more well-suited for combat and climbing, and its stomach can hold onto waste products emitted from decomposed food for longer periods of time in addition to secreting enzymes that strengthen said waste, allowing it to use them as effective weapons and inflict status effects without needing to eat first. Its buttocks have become considerably larger and developed a rigid, armour-like plating over them due to a mutation, and it can use said buttocks to its advantage, using them to crush the skulls of foes who attack it from behind, similar to a wombat, and should they survive the crushing, their weight and awful smell allow them to finish the job with ease. To ensure that foes will keep their distance from it, it has styled its comb to resemble a giant afro, making it appear taller, and has covered its face in berry juices to make itself look clown-like, for many creatures, human or monster, are unnerved by the entertainers. Due to immense pressure built up in their guts, their farts and burps are also much more potent, being able to send smaller creatures flying away in a single blow. Behavior Zenith Congalala is a curious creature, exploring areas that tickle its fancy and investigating anything new to it. It is also quite aggressive to anything that disrupts its feeding or startles it, bombarding them with a mix of claw swipes, farts, burps, and dung tosses. Abilities Similar to Frenzied Congalala, Zenith Congalala can use a wide array of status effects without needing to eat first, and in addition, the effects of its farts and burps are much more powerful than a regular Congalala's. Its longer, thicker claws can inflict more powerful blows, and its large, plated buttocks can be used as an effective bludgeon, crushing the bones of those caught underneath them and suffocating them. It can produce a lot more dung than a regular Congalala, to the point of being able to shoot out large bombs of dung, and its burps and farts are a lot more pressurized, being able to knock hunters across the area. When angered, it can unleash massive farts whose effects are similar to a miniature nuke, creating a giant mushroom cloud and filling the whole map with a Putrid Soiled-inducing stench for 30 seconds. Habitat Zenith Congalala can be found in the Jungle, Flower Field, and Fortress Ruins. HP and Damage * Base HP: 5,600 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 7,280 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Front Legs: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Back Legs: 29 (Cut), 29 (Impact), 28 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Torso: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 31 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Rear: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 0 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Torso = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Rear = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ✖ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars N/A Attacks Zenith Congalala has the same attacks as the standard species and its Hardcore variant, except its versions do more damage and have more range. Its breath attacks can randomly inflict Putrid Soiled, Corrupted Poison, Lingering Paralysis, Sound Asleep, or Extreme Fireblight, while its fart attacks can inflict either Putrid Soiled or Extreme Blastblight, but like with the original species, these effects can be determined by looking at the attacks' colourations. Its tremor-inducing attacks also release stronger tremors that require Zenith/Dragon Tremor Res to negate. That said, it has some moves of its own. G200-400 Face Grind Zenith Congalala stands up on its hind legs, then uses a short-ranged pounce. This attack deals medium damage and enacts a pin. Once the hunter is pinned, it will sit on their face and repeatedly rock its butt back and forth while farting, dealing low-medium damage that gradually turns into high damage and inflicting Soiled. If the hunter does not escape in time, it will unleash a bigger fart, which deals high damage and inflicts Putrid Soiled. Butt Wipe Zenith Congalala does a grabbing motion with its tail. This attack deals low-medium damage and enacts a pin. Once the hunter is pinned, it will hold the hunter in its tail, then repeatedly wipe its butt with them, inflicting Putrid Soiled. Once it is done wiping, it will throw the hunter away, dealing medium damage. Unlike the Face Grind, the pin enacted by this attack cannot be escaped by using Dung Bombs. Twerk Zenith Congalala turns its back to the hunter, bends down, then twerks at them three times. Each shake of its butt deals medium-high damage. It will often use this attack as a taunt if it knocks a hunter down. When enraged, it will sometimes fart while shaking its butt, with the fart dealing medium damage and inflicting either Putrid Soiled (brown fart) or Extreme Blastblight (red-orange fart). Flying Booty Crush Zenith Congalala rears itself up, then does a long jump towards the hunter with its plated butt pointed at them. This attack deals high damage and has wind effects that require Dragon Wind Breaker to negate. Ground Pound Zenith Congalala stores in energy, jumps high into the air, then falls back down to the ground, slamming its butt on the ground and releasing a large fart in the process. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Putrid Soiled (brown fart) or Extreme Blastblight (red-orange fart), and also has tremor effects that require Zenith/Dragon Tremor Res to negate. Fart Propulsion Similar to Thirsty Pariapuria, Zenith Congalala propels itself towards the hunter with a fart. This attack deals high damage and sends the hunter flying across the area, and contact with the fart deals medium-high damage and inflicts Putrid Soiled (brown fart) or Extreme Blastblight (red-orange fart). The body also releases wind effects that require Dragon Wind Breaker to negate. G600 Volatile Dung All of Zenith Congalala's dung-based attacks now have a 25% chance to produce burning dung, which will inflict Extreme Fireblight upon contact. Gaseous Strut Zenith Congalala struts towards the hunter, letting out burps and farts with each step it takes, and takes a total of 6 steps during the attack. Both the farts and burps deal medium-high damage, with the farts inflicting Putrid Soiled (brown farts) or Extreme Blastblight (red-orange farts) while the burps inflict Putrid Soiled (brown breath), Sound Asleep (dull green breath), Lingering Paralysis (gold breath), Corrupted Poison (pinkish-red breath), or Extreme Fireblight (fiery breath). Stinking Spin-Top Zenith Congalala extends its arms, stands on one leg, then rapidly spins towards the hunter, randomly burping or farting during the spinning, before falling to the ground, leaving itself vulnerable until it gets back up. Getting hit by the body deals high damage while getting hit by the burps or farts deal medium-high damage. The farts will inflict Putrid Soiled (brown farts) or Extreme Blastblight (red-orange farts) while the burps will inflict Putrid Soiled (brown breath), Sound Asleep (dull green breath), Lingering Paralysis (gold breath), Corrupted Poison (pinkish-red breath), or Extreme Fireblight (fiery breath). Upon falling down, its body will release a tremor that requires Zenith/Dragon Tremor Res to negate. Dung Juggle Zenith Congalala juggles 5 large pieces of dung with its hands while jumping on one leg, shifting between its left leg and its right leg as it goes, then chucks them at the hunter one by one while moving towards them. Upon impact with either the hunter or the ground, the dung balls will break into clusters. The dung balls inflict high damage while the clusters deal medium damage, and both will inflict Putrid Soiled. G800 Double Gas Beam Zenith Congalala gets on all fours, stores energy in its mouth and rear, then fires two large streams of gas, one from its mouth, and the other from its rear, before moving its body around, granting the streams a sweeping motion. This attack deals high damage. The farts will inflict Putrid Soiled (brown farts) or Extreme Blastblight (red-orange farts) while the burps will inflict Putrid Soiled (brown breath), Sound Asleep (dull green breath), Lingering Paralysis (gold breath), Corrupted Poison (pinkish-red breath), or Extreme Fireblight (fiery breath). Dung Bombardment Similar to the April Fool's Congalala, Zenith Congalala lies on its back, sticks its butt into the air, then shoots a large cluster of dung balls into the air, which then fall to the ground before it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Putrid Soiled. Atomic Waft Similar to the April Fool's Congalala, Zenith Congalala stands in place, stores intense amounts of gas within its butt, then unleashes a massive fart that creates a gigantic, brown mushroom cloud and a powerful, area-wide shockwave that causes rocks to fly into the air and brown, Putrid Soiled-inducing gas to fill the entire map. The mushroom cloud-inducing explosion is an instant kill on any hunter whose defenses are below 900, while the shockwave is an instant kill on hunters whose defenses are below 750, and both inflict Putrid Soiled onto any survivors. The shockwave can only be avoided by leaving the current area, and both cannot be blocked without Guard +2 and Guard Up put together. The gas that fills the entire map will last for 30 seconds before dissipating. It can only use this attack when enraged. Weapons Dual Blades Prepossessing Maracas Hunting Horn Annexation Bongo Switch Axe Untamed Sangram Light Bowgun Conquest Conga Heavy Bowgun Barbaric Stinker Bow Ferocious Kalifabra Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +5 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon +10 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 *Nature +5 *Aether +10 Skills: Bio Master, Scavenger, Mushroomancer, Bombardier, Adrenaline +2, Double Hunger Gunner G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +10 *Thunder +10 *Ice 0 *Dragon +15 *Earth +10 *Wind +10 *Nature +10 *Aether +15 Skills: Bio Master, Scavenger, Mushroomancer, Bombardier, Adrenaline +2, Double Hunger Carves G-Rank Breakable-Parts Zenith Congalala has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Trivia * Zenith Congalala's rear will deflect any attacks not boosted by the Mind's Eye skill. * Credit for the design of the rear, the face, and the afro go to TheElusiveOne/ElusiveSeeker. * Zenith Congalala can use the Sonic Fart outside of exhaustion, and its version of it requires Super High-Grade Earplugs to negate. * When exhausted, the range of Zenith Congalala's breath and fart attacks will be greatly reduced. It can recover stamina by eating mushrooms, bones, ore, or dropped meats. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Zenith Species Category:Large Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Extreme Fireblight Monster Category:Putrid Soiled Monster Category:Corrupted Poison Monster Category:Sound Asleep Monster Category:Lingering Paralysis Monster Category:Extreme Blastblight Monster